His Thoughts
by hpfan8888888
Summary: Thoughts of Sirius Black...PLEASE READ AND REVEIW! Rating for language in later chapters.
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything....blah blah blah

His Thoughts.

I remember it clearly. I arrived on my motorcycle into the rummage that used to be the Potter's house. I walked through it like it was still standing, tears flowing down my face. There was nothing left. Everything was destroyed. My best friends were destroyed. Hagrid approached me with caution. He gently draped an oversized arm around my shoulder and asked me if I was alright. I answered 'yes' and looked at the bundle he held in his free arm.

I went to Azkaban......twelve years of my life was wasted because of a crime I didn't commit. The crime of my best friend's murder. It gave me plenty of time to wallow in self-pity. Every morning I would sit in my cell, and think. That's all I had left...my thoughts. For most of the dark wizards in Azkaban, that lead to their destruction. Being left alone with their thoughts of guilt. But not for me. I had the feeling of sorrow and determination in my thoughts. And that is what kept me alive.

I formulated a plan after the years past. I decided that there was a world waiting for me....a thirteen year old boy waiting for me...a rat waiting to be caught...my name waiting to be cleared after so many years. I found myself daydreaming about what I would do when I became a fee man. I could see the boy. I could talk to Remus after so long...we're the only marauders left now. I prefer to not think of Pettigrew as a marauder. God, I wanted him to be brought to justice.

The day came. I slipped through the door as a dog with the guards unnoticed. I was out, but nowhere near where I wanted to be. Not much time elapsed before I saw him. It was like seeing James and Lily all over again. Like looking into a mirror of the past. The same messy, tangled black hair of his father, and the emerald green eyes of his mother. 'I wonder what he's like,' I would often think. I would love to just talk to him...but I couldn't very well do that seeing that he probably thinks I'm a murder, even if he does know about me. Who knows what the ministry might be hiding from him. Pettigrew. I had to get him. And when I would, I would tear the rat flesh of his rat bones.

AN: You likie? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! There will be 1 or 2 more chapter to go until the sad ending!!! Something to look forward to. Remember to RR!!!!!!!


	2. part 2

AN: Howdy!!! I know what your thinking about this fic and trust me, it will get better. Hang in there...you gotta read the end!!!

Part 2

He's at Hogwarts. I had to get in there. Who knows what damage the rat could do, living in the same school as Harry, the same dormitory as Harry. The thought made me shudder. It was like sending the boy to Voldemort on a silver platter. I had to get in there. I would let nothing stand in my way. So I got in through the portrait hole. Of course, the fat lady needed to be cajoled.

I entered the boys dormitory and searched high and low for Pettigrew, being careful not to wake any of the sleeping students. I couldn't help but glance over at Harry, who was sleeping peacefully. The sound of a rat squeak made me whip my head around to the bed opposite Harry's. In it lay a red haired boy and on his stomach, lay an asleep rat, squeaking in his sleep.

I slowly and carefully walked to the bed and stood beside it. The last twelve years of my life has lead up to this capture. It had to be perfect to work. But, of course, it didn't. The boy awoke and screamed. So I fled the castle before any professors could catch me.

I spent a few months living on Hogwarts grounds as a dog. During that time I met a cat named Crookshanks, who I could, to my surprise, communicate with. He was a smart cat, and was very fond of his owner who he told me was perhaps the 'brightest witch in her generation'. This young witch was a good friend of Harry's, and by coincidence, the boy who owned the rat. Crookshanks told me all about them. How they are the 'Golden Trio' and such. It sent memories of the marauders back through my brain. It's amazing how much this cat overhears. He knows even more than the trio themselves about their personal lives. (AN: cough cough hermione and ron cough cough) Crookshanks promised me to keep an eye on Pettigrew. Somehow, that brilliant creature knew he was no good all along.

AN: (tearfully) Reader, would you make me the happiest fanfiction writer alive and review??? PLEEEEAASEE??!?!?


End file.
